


My Sweet Impostors

by MuneLyte



Series: My Impostors [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuneLyte/pseuds/MuneLyte
Summary: Purple had always dreamed about going to space and meeting aliens.And he’s finally gotten the chance to make his dream of space travel come true.And there seems to be two really cute guys that don’t mind his weirdness, though maybe thats just because they are weird too
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us)
Series: My Impostors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	My Sweet Impostors

A young male in his around his mid 20s walks up to the door of a sketchy apartment building. He enters the building only to stop at a set of mailboxes in the lobby, he pulls out a set of keys. Finding the right key he opens the mailbox and then grabs a stack of papers before closing it with a sigh. He then proceeds to walk up several flights of dirty unkempt stairs before making is to his floor. Sidestepping trash in the halls, he makes his way to his door. He can hear neighbors shout on one side and the sound of kids running around on the other. He makes a disgruntled noise and rolls his eyes. He opens his door, enters his apartment, and then closes it behind him with a slam. He locks his door from the inside, drops his keys in a bowl by the door, and shrugs off the jacket he is wearing. He listlessly flips through the pile of mail in his hands as he moves more inside before he stops at one in particular. He stops walking and drops all of his mail except the one which he tears into vigorously, then all motion stops as he reads excitement vibrating from his person. He makes a loud excited noise which makes the noise on either side of his apartment silence.

_I can't believe its finally happening. All of my efforts between training and studying are finally paying off and now its official. I'm going to space! This is so exciting and I even get my very own custom suit to wear while in space. I wonder if I'm going to meet any interesting people on the ship I'm going to be stationed on. I wonder if I might even see some extraterrestrial life forms on this mission. I can't wait for launch to come!_

\----------------------------------------

He walked to the loading dock nervously adjusting his suit and hair as he went. He'd been given a purple suit and had to have his hair dyed to match. His code name for this mission was to be Purple, though he wasn't sure why he could just use his own name but he wasn't going to argue as long as he got to go into space. 

They told him that he was going to be sent up separately from the others first. Though it didn't quite make sense why they weren't all sent up at the same time. He was to dock on a station where he would meet the rest of the crew. They would then use a cargo ship to go to another ship (The Skeld) which would be the ship that they used for the mission. He only half paid attention thought, he was to excited about finally making it to space. 

His excitement only bubbled more when he finally launched. The trip to the rendezvous point would only take an hour at most but that was more then enough time for Purple to be in awe of the sight of earth being left behind. It was beautiful and so peaceful up here, he couldn't wait to see more. To be able to walk around freely and see the stars, he hopes that he gets the chance. When he finally docked at the station he was in awe of how big it was. Maybe he should have pair more attention to the briefing back on earth. He stepped out of the capsule after it was secured.

“Welcome to Mira HQ,” Said a male voice coming from a figure clad in a dark blue suit. “I am Blue and I will be acting as your captain for this mission.” He said with authority. 

“Don't let him lie to you,” A yellow clad figure with a female voice says as she approaches. “There is no set captain for this mission, its a simple repair job. We fix the Skeld and then we head to Polus to fix the mess there so that the real astronauts can do their job.” She says with a bit of an attitude 

“No need to scare the new recruits Yellow,” A male dressed in a black suit says as he seemingly appears from no where behind yellow. “You already traumatized that poor Cyan fellow and that Pink girl looked like she was in tears after talking to you.”

“I am not that bad Black!” Yellow turned to Black and even though she was wearing a helmet Purple could tell she was glaring daggers at Black.

“Ignore them, come let me show you around the HQ a bit. We are still waiting on a few more people before we take off to the Skeld.” Blue says as he gestures Purple to follow him away from the bickering duo. 

Purple follows Blue through the HQ. Blue gives Purple a tour of the place which is big with long hallways. Blue said he'd saved the cafeteria for last though, it was were they were all going to convene at when everyone arrived anyway. As they were getting ready to enter into one of the labs an alert rang out through the ship. Blue explained that was the emergency alert and that they should head to the cafeteria. They went quickly to the cafe only to find that the missing people had arrived, they still had to wait for the stragglers already on the ship to show up before the briefing could start though. 

Once everyone arrived Blue and Yellow give a run down on what their mission was, they were to go to the Skeld and get the ship up and running. Apparently it had a run in with an asteroid field which killed most of the previous crew, as such while on the ship everyone was required to wear their suits. The ships O2 system was damaged and that was only one of the few major repairs they would have to make. Once everyone was debriefed, they grabbed the few personal belongings they were allowed to bring with them and all of them boarded the cargo ship that would take them to where the Skeld was currently floating. There was only 10 of them on this mission. 

\-------------------------------------------

Pink was fairly loud if you let her be, her and Brown (another female) chatted about every thing under the sun. After a few hours even Yellow eventually joined in, the three of them making the most noise in the small space. In an effort to calm his nerves and clam his excitement Purple looked around the room trying to get a read on some of the others.

_Lets see; it seems like Brown, Yellow, and Pink are getting along well, though that could just be females trying to stick together. I think they might be the only ones on the crew that are female. But I haven't really had a chance to talk with some of the others yet either so I guess I can't make that assumption. Black, Green, and White seem to be talking to each other about something, They seem like the smart bunch of the group. Green is holding some sort of device in front of them, Black and White seem to be pointing at things on the screen. Green seems excited by their input, must be something really important that they are doing. Theres Orange, Cyan, and Blue. They too seem to be talking about something but it seems like their conversation keeps dying off. After a few moments of one of them trying to start some sort of topic they all just kind of sit there. Theres a bit of an awkward air surrounding them. Then theres me, over here by myself. Though its not the first time I've been by myself, I've always been an outcast. It's not like I try to be, its just no one is interested in the things that I am. Though we'll all be basically living together for as long as it takes to complete our mission, maybe I can try to fit in and actually make some friends for once._

The ship made a slight thud. It seems during his musings he had lost track of time and they had now arrived at the Skeld. It was now time to see where they would basically be living for the next few months.

\--------------------------------------------

The Skeld is big, not nearly as big as the Mira HQ but you could defiantly get lost if you weren't paying attention. Though I suppose thats why they gave everyone a map, It was downloaded into our suits and displays on a screen on our arm when activated. I suppose I really should have paid more attention back on Earth but it's to late now. I just have to hope I don't annoy the others with my cluelessness on what we're actually doing here. 

They all gathered around a table in the cafeteria with a big red button on it. The emergency button as Blue explained, they were only to press it in case of emergency and anyone caught pressing it for fun would be ejected out the airlock. Though no one could tell if Yellow was kidding or not when she input that last part. There was only six rooms, they would have to share a room with someone else but there was three girls and seven boys. With six rooms that meant two people would have their own, when Yellow and Blue tried to claim single rooms Black pitched a fit. Said it wasn't fair and that just because they were the bossy ones did not make them the leaders. After much arguing, most between Black and Yellow, they decided that the only fair way was through a game of chance. After some major luck in a few rounds of rowshambow Brown and Purple came out victorious and they would have their own rooms. Next was figuring out who everyone else would bunk with, Yellow and Pink were easy as they were the only females left. Blue and White decided to share a room together, Black and Cyan were going to share a room, Orange and Green didn't seem to care at all and so they ended up with each other. 

Now that the room situation was figured out they were told to settle in for the night, their tasks would be uploaded into their suits system in the morning. They had a lot of work to do especially if they were going to be living in this ship for who knows how long. Purple went into what was going to be his room. Though he was kind of hoping for a roommate so he wouldn't be alone, he was still glad he was alone. It would give him time to get to know his fellow crew mates before they realized how weird he was. Purple pulled out some items from his bag that he brought with him leaving the clothes in there as they wouldn't be needed until they fixed the ship and got the O2 working properly again. They would probably have to go back to the cargo ship in order the change their tanks out every once in a while. Though no one knew exactly the kind of condition the ship was in, they knew it wasn't good. After spending a few minutes decorating, Purple decided to take a look around the ship to familiarize himself with it. He found Orange and Green in the cafeteria.

“Hey guys, hows it going.” Purple said to them trying to make friends. Orange was kind of quiet just standing there, it was kind of strange.

“Don't mind him,” Green said as he turned towards Purple. “He's not the talkative type.”

“Oh thats ok, hey, I was going to take a look around the ship, you guys want to come with?” Purple said in hopes that maybe this could be the start of something great. The two shared a look before they nodded at each other and then gestured for Purple to lead the way.

The three of them start walking around the ship, Purple using the map on his wrist to lead the way. Purple attempts to make small talk which Green responds to, Orange is a silent presence though Purple can tell that he and Green are intently looking around as they go. He asks Green about it.

“Its better to memorize where you're going rather then be dependent on a map you know?” Was the response that Green gave him. Which made a lot of sense and Purple resolved to actually pay attention to where he was going. After looking around some more they decided to head back to the sleeping quarters. Green and Orange dropping Purple off at his room before heading towards their own. They seemed nice maybe Purple had a chance at making friends after all.

\----------------------------------------

The next day was long, there were many things they had to do in order to get the ship functioning. Purple ended up finding himself grouped up with Green and Orange, neither of them seemed to know how to do their tasks. But then again Purple was surprised he graduated from school and figured their studies were probably in different areas. So he showed them how to strip the wires and piece them back together. Green was verbally appreciative and even though Orange only made a sort of grunting sound I could tell he appreciated it too. 

This went on for a few weeks, Purple ended up grouping with some of the others as well but most times he ended up with Green and Orange. He guessed everyone sort of formed their own sort of clique at some point and the three of them were left as outcast. Though better to have outcast friends then to be outcast alone and Purple was grateful for their company, even if it was mostly him and Green that talked. Though the day he managed to get Orange to say something he almost died of shock. He voice was so smooth, like silk. Purple had never been shy about his sexuality before, he could appreciate both genders. But he was sure if he was completely straight Orange's voice would have changed that. Purple had been complaining about Yellow, she was a bit of a hard ass and very few of the crew liked her. Orange responded with something along the lines of “Maybe if she took that stick out of her ass and fucked herself with it she'd be in a better mood.” After the initial shock of Orange saying more then a one word sentence, what he actually said registered and Purple almost died again from laughter.

After about a month and a half they had managed to fix the ship enough that it could move and the O2 was working again. Though the system was far from perfect, it was still recommended to keep their suits on as the O2 system still had bugs in it and if it stopped working their suits would save them. Which sucked, Purple really wanted to take his entire suit off though he supposed temporarily taking off his helmet was better then not at all. They had gotten the warning system for O2 to work, they would have 30 seconds to over ride the fail safe before the system blew and it also gave them enough time to put their helms back on if they were eating or something. The ship was heading towards the planet Polus, not much was known about it aside from the previous Skeld team had gone there and only two of them returned. Though it is believed they found something interesting there. It was a little scary the prospect of danger but the burning desire to see more made Purple push those thoughts away. 

The sense of fear returned two weeks later though, Blue and Yellow had managed to get the comms working and they had gotten close enough to a stray satellite to receive a broken message. They didn't get much between the static but it seems people were found dead back at HQ. They were a few months out by this point, everyone who was supposed to be on the ship was accounted for but they have no idea who or what killed the people back at HQ or even who was killed. Since no one on the crew had died yet, everyone agreed that the mission should continue as planned. They had no idea who had died so they couldn't just point fingers and make accusations. No one seemed like they would be in imposter, but the majority of them had only known each other for about two months. It was rather nerve wracking and they all went about the rest of their day with a sort of weariness about them. 

It had been a month since that day, Purple was laying in his bed having finished his tasks for the day. Green and Orange still had tasks to do so Purple was alone for once and not completely dead tired. He looked around his room and his eyes fell on some of the pictures he had put up above his bed.

_Its been three months, I haven't really been alone since and before that we couldn't take our suits off for fear of dying. Maybe now that I have some free time I could give myself some loving._

Purple looked at the pictures again before unzipping the front of his suit. Caressing his hand down the front of his t-shirt covered chest and into the front of his boxers, he let out a little sign of pleasure as his hand came in contact with his neglected member. Just as he was about to get into a rhythm a loud alert rang through the ship, kind of like the one he head back at HQ. He quickly straightened up his suit and ran out of his room, which was right next to the cafe, and saw everyone else arrive except for Blue and Cyan who were already at the table. Looking around Purple noticed that someone was missing. Cyan was a mess and seemed to be hyperventilating, Blue seemed to be holding himself together but everyone could tell it wasn't by much.

“W..we found a b..body.” Says Cyan Shakily.

“We found them dead in electrical.” Says Blue. The suit prevents them from seeing anyone's face but it was easy enough to tell by his tone that he is probably very pale right now.

Everyone looks around the room to see who is missing. The confusion and fear palpable in the room.

“It was Pink's body, or” Blue makes an audible gulping sound. “What is left of her body.”

It seems that there was a killer on board and they finally decided to make a move. They apparently ripped Pink in half and no one knows where the top half of her went. Everyone was in different places when it happened making it hard to pinpoint who it was that could have killed Pink. It was decided that everyone needed to stick together, no more wondering off alone. 

\---------------------------------------------

_God I can't believe someone is dead, though no one knows anything about these imposters. I mean its not cool that they killed someone but I guess I can understand. The rations aren't very filling to me either and who knows what they need to eat anyway. I'm sure if they wanted us all dead they would have killed us months ago instead of waiting till three months into the trip._

Purple had always been a believer in extraterrestrial life, he didn't actually think he'd get to meet any aliens on this trip but that would be so cool if he did. He just hopes they would let him ask them questions before they ate him, theres so many things he wanted to know before he died. Though he didn't want to die but if he did being eaten by an alien sounded like a cool way to go. 

There was a knock at his door, he opened it to find Green standing there with Orange not to far behind.

“Oh hey guys,” Greeted Purple. “What brings you to my room?” There was a slight silence as he could feel both of their eyes on him taking in everything. He then remembered he took his helm off when he came back into his room and blushed slightly.

“Well we were told not to go off alone and then Yellow yelled us to come find you.” Responded Green. “Can we come in? We are already done with our tasks for today.”

“Oh sure.” Chirped Purple happily as he moved out of the way to let both of them in. It was only after he had closed the door behind them that he realized he had made a huge mistake. He turned around to find Green and Orange staring intently at his room, more specifically the pictures right above his bed. He blushed really hard. “Oh uh, I forgot about that. Um, I can explain?”

“Is that something you're into?” Asked Orange in one of his rare moments of actually speaking, it wasn't even malicious, it was genuine curiosity in his voice.

“I..uh...Yes.” Purple admits nervously and shyly. He was expecting to lose his friends, most of the others who saw the kind of shit he found hot weird and then never spoke to him again. 

“What would you do if that actually happened to you? After all we don't know who or even what is on board with us, who knows what they are capable of.” Said Orange as he turned directly towards Purple and took a slight step forward in Purples direction. Even through his face was behind a helmet Purple could still feel the intense gaze that Orange and now Green were giving him. Purple's face turned completely red, as he stared at the picture.

“I...uhhh....” Purple never go to answer as the lights started flashing red. Purple looked up panicked and yet at the same time relieved. He grabbed his helmet and put it on before heading towards the reactor. Orange and Green shared a look before they took off after him.

By the time they got to the reactor the others were there as well. It seems they used to override code in order to temporarily shut off the reactor. They needed to figure out what happened and make sure it didn't happen again. It seems that the reactor was just acting faulty, but everyone still have to verify their whereabouts. Purple vouched for Orange and Green and everyone else had someone who could vouch for them with nothing to go on they all decided to turn in for the night. Though there had to be some changes made to the sleeping arrangements. 

Yellow and Brown now had to share a room. They wanted Purple to share a room with someone too but none of the rooms were big enough for three people, except for the one Purple had. Purple blanched at the thought of sharing a room with someone. He had to much weird shit for some one not to discover it. Fortunately or Unfortunately Green jumped at the chance, said he and Orange could move into Purple's room. That they were all comfortable with each other already anyway. Purple blushed hard under his helmet at the prospect of sharing a room with them. After no real protest from anyone Orange and Green went to gather their things from the room they were in in order to move into Purples.

Purple tried to hide all of his naughty stuff as best as possible, but something tells him Orange and Green were going to snoop through his shit anyway. The two of them enter the room with the minimal belongings they brought with them and glance at the wall above Purples bed noticing the pictures were gone.

“There is no point in hiding them you know, we've already seen them.” Says Green the unmistakable smirk in his voice. Purple blushes beneath his helmet and stares at his hands as he sits on his bed. Green sitting next to him on one side and Orange on the other side startles him. He looks back and forth at them. Green puts his hand on Purples back, “Now, now theres no reason to be shy. You being into that kind of thing was surprising but we don't think any less of you. Its actually kind of hot you know, I know Orange isn't the talkative type but that kind of thing while surprising was definitely something Orange and I agreed was pretty hot. Now that we have a sort of read on what you're into we, well I can say with confidence. I really like you Purple and so does Orange.”

Purples head was spinning, not only did they find the things he was into to be hot but they were also attracted to him. Both of them? Purple had to take off a glove in order to pinch himself, he was certain he was dreaming. But it hurt so that meant this was real, right?

_This is like a dream come true, two nice guys both of them attracted to me? They both liked my pictures that I had too. I shouldn't be getting attached to anyone though, one of them could be an imposter or even both of them. But is it weird that that honestly isn't a problem to me? Having not one but two alien boyfriends would be super hot. But they could also just be regular dudes, which is still fine its not often that people are attracted to me and even less people are attracted to my kinks._

Both Orange and Green were giving him expectant looks while he was lost in his head, this causes him to blush more. “I...” Purple fidgets in between the two “I really like the both of you too.” Purple can almost feel the tension start to drain from them but they still seem pretty tense about something. As much as Purple wants to keep talking he can't stop the yawn that comes from his mouth.

“Its getting pretty late.” Green chuckles, “We can talk more in the morning.” 

The three of them say their good nights, Orange and Green retiring to their respective beds. Purple laid there for a few moments, mind racing about everything that just happened before the darkness of sleep took him. He did not see the two sets of glowing eyes watching him from the other side of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Purple woke up both Green and Orange were still in the room and they were both sitting on one bed flipping through a book. A book Purple realized with a panic was his and one of his naughty ones at that. He blushed super hard as he sat up in his bed, Green noticed him first only seeming interested in certain pictures while Orange was deeply invested in all of the pictures. 

“Ah, you're finally awake,” Green said as he stood from where he was sitting and walked over to sit next to Purple on his bed instead. “I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep through breakfast.” Green hesitantly puts his hand on Purples hand, almost unsure if it would be welcomed. Purple smiles shyly behind his helmet as he adjust his hand to be able to grip Greens back. 

Purple can feel Oranges eyes burning into him, but not in a malicious way not like the look he gave Pink when she was flirting with Green. It felt almost possessive and the thought of them being impostors crossed Purples mind again and makes him shudder in uncontrolled lust at the thought of being possessed by such mysterious and potentially dangerous men. Purples mind paused for a moment, Pink was flirting with Green and then she died not to long after. The suspicion should have terrified Purple but all it did was make him feel hotter then he already did. 

“Are you ok?” Green asked in concern. It was then that Purple realized he had been spacing out as he could feel both Green and Oranges concerned eyes on him.

“I..I'm fine. I must not be fully awake yet.” Purple let out a slight embarrassed laughed as he rubbed the back of his helm with his free hand. His face burning even hotter if that was at all possible. “Ma...maybe we should head to breakfast. Some food might wake me up.” He could practically feel Greens concern but they relented and all of them rose from the beds to head out to the cafeteria. 

Blue was getting ready to leave when they walked in.

“You guys are up late.” He remarked when he saw the three of them. He glanced between Purple and Green and then noted how close Orange was standing on the other side of Purple. “Best to keep PDA in private, relations between crew are not permitted and Yellow will throw a fit if she sees you.” Blue remarks as he heads out of the cafe. “Oh and hurry up and eat already, theres still a lot a repairs to do around this shit box.” He vanished from sight down the hall towards Admin. 

Purples face is going to be permanently red by the end of this journey. Purple squeezes Greens hand before he lets go and heads towards the kitchen area to grab breakfast. He comes back a few minutes later with some rations and sees Green and Orange already sitting at one of the tables. Theres a space between them and Purple can feel Oranges expectant gaze. Taking the hint he shyly sits between them, his heart beating faster when they both shift slightly closer but not close enough to touch. Apparently neither of them want to deal with Yellow and quite frankly neither does he this early. 

“Aren't you guys going to eat?” Questions Purple as he starts to eat his rations.

“We already ate.” Green responds as he watches Purple eat enjoying the view of the young man without his helmet.

“And you guys didn't wake me earlier?” Purple says with an exasperated sigh.

“You looked adorable in your sleep, we didn't have the heart to wake you.” Was Orange's response. 

_Ok now I know they are lying, how can anyone look adorable sleeping in these suits. Though I suppose if they are aliens out food probably isn't edible to them. Hell its barely edible to me. Though no ones raised any alarm yet so I can assume they haven't eaten anyone else in the crew if they are aliens that is. But now that I think about it Orange is looking a little thinner then he did a few months ago. Are they starving themselves? I remember something about the Skeld having gone to the planet Polus before and they said people were killed back in HQ. If they are aliens maybe they are just trying to get home, wouldn't be good to eat your ride especially before you get to where you're going. But if they are trying to go home then that means they will leave me doesn't it? Could I survive on an alien planet? I mean if I was given the chance I would definitely try. Theres nothing left for me back on Earth after all. If they are aliens I'll just ask them to take me with them and if they aren't, well I guess I'll have a reason to go back to Earth after all. Assuming they still want to be with me when we land and hopefully they don't decide to eat me if they are aliens. Though I suppose dying to alien boyfriends would be one way to go._

Green and Orange were watching Purple as he ate, they saw a variety of emotions flicker across his face. Curiosity, worry, thoughtfulness, sadness, more thoughtfulness, and finally determination. They both exchanged looks with each other, wondering what was going on in that head of Purple's. Brown and Yellow walked in from the weapons room just then.

“What are you three still doing in here? Don't you have tasks to be doing?” Said Yellow in a condescending voice. It startled Purple out of his thoughts and his face turned red out of embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his helmet and put it on, abandoning his half eaten meal in order to stand up from the table.

“S..sorry,” Purple started. “I had a late start.”

“Just for that I'm giving you extra tasks to do.” Said Yellow. “Slackers get twice the work.” She said with a huff. Being so close to Orange and Green meant Purple could hear the possessive unearthly low growl that started to form in Oranges throat. Purple knew that if Orange and Green were impostors no one else would give them a chance, they would probably be ejected from the airlock. Not wanting to lose either of the two men he had grown close to, he did the only thing he could think of. Purple made it seem like he stumbled slightly and put his hand on Orange's shoulder making it seem like he was trying to stop himself from falling. It seemed to work for now he could feel Oranges gaze on him and the growl stopped. “Ugh, you're so clumsy, its a good thing there’s three of you or nothing would get done in your group.” Yellow said with a huff as she turned back towards weapons and walked off. Brown following being her hastily.

Purple sighed after she left leaning himself forward so his head leaned on top of the hand on Orange's shoulder. Green was giving a very stern look, but Purple could tell it was not aimed at him. Orange brought on of his hands up to rest it on top of Purples head. It was comforting.

“We should go and actually get some work done before she comes back.” Green said as he started to stand up from the table. Purple moved back from Orange so he too could get up and he heard a disgruntled growling like sound come from him. The same unearthly and slightly terrifying sound like earlier but sounding more like that of a petulant child now. Purple thought it was cute, maybe he got some alien boyfriends after all. With that thought in his head Purple had a slight pep in his step as they headed off to the first of Purples tasks. He knows Orange and Green will only pretend to help, though Green at least tries more then Orange. But Purple actually doesn't mind, he really enjoys their company even more so since their kind of confession the night before. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The relationship between the three of them changed, like a lot. Purple expected Orange to be the jealous type, but he was not expecting Green to be jealous too. Being around the two men and watching how they acted pretty much confirmed to Purple that these men were not human. But they haven't said anything to Purple about it yet, sometimes Green looks like hes going to say something important but then changes his mind last second. So until they say something to him about it, Purple is going to pretend he doesn't know anything. 

But the clues are all there, they never eat even though Green says they eat before he wakes up Purple doesn't believe that. The inhuman growls when they feel someone else is getting to close to Purple or when Yellow is being a bitch to Purple. Purple is fairly certain they don't sleep either, though surprisingly Orange likes to cuddle with Purple at night. 

Purple almost had a heart attack the first time Orange crawled into bed with him and hesitantly snuggled close wrapping his arms around Purple. It was like Orange expected to be yelled at and told to go away. But Purple was ecstatic he shifted a few times to get comfortable, as he always does in the suit, but it was the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time. Green some times joined too, but he was not the cuddly type. Most of the time he'd just watch from one of the other beds. None of the beds actually being large enough for two people much less three. 

Another big clue was that they never took their helmets off. Purple had at least seen everyone's face once and the both of them have seen Purple without his plenty of times. But they have never taken theirs off. There was even one time when Purple had his gloves off as he was laying with Orange and the suit on his arm did not feel like a suit did. It felt almost scaly, definitely not the same texture as the suits. Purple also could have sworn that the suit shifted and sort of rippled in the spots where he touched. But he didn't have much time to examine it because they had to get up for breakfast.

One of the things that their growing closeness gave to Purple was the ability to sense things about the two men. He didn't know what it was but he could always tell when one of them was upset about something. Even if he wasn't paying attention to them and they were in a different room, it felt kind of like a sixth sense. Purple couldn't explain it but he just felt something was wrong.

Then after another month had gone by, the emergency meeting alarm blared. another body had been found half of it missing. Purple just knew it was either Orange, Green, or both. But he didn't think he could live without them at this point so he will do everything he can to keep them safe. 

Everyone gathered in the cafe, everyone but Black that is. Yellow was unusually quiet, Blue had this solemn air about him. It seemed like everyone was in shock, it had been two months since the last attack and everyone was wondering why now. Everyone but three people that is. 

“This impostor killing one person was bad enough, now they've struck again and this time they've taken Black from us.” Blue started, he sounded out of it. Though Purple supposed it was because Blue and Black were friends. 

“Cyan, you were supposed to be with him. Where were you?” Asked a deathly calm Yellow.

“I..I uh had to use the bathroom and he vanished instead of waiting for me. I thought he needed some alone time so I didn't go looking for him, I just went back to bed. I didn't do it if that's what you're implying Yellow.” Cyan stuttered out nervously.

“I don't believe you, you monster! Did you kill Pink because she rejected you? Did you kill Black because you got tired of sharing a room with him? What did you do with the top halves of their bodies? Depose of them in the garbage shoot?” Yelled Yellow as she quickly stood from the table and slammed her fist on it. There was nothing but pure rage pouring off of her. 

“N..no, I didn't kill them.” Cyan stood up and backed away from the table. Everyone was looking at him, the accusing looks could be felt through the helmets of almost everyone still left on the ship. 

“I say we throw this monster out the airlock.” Yellow practically snarled. Purple felt sorry for Cyan, he really did but if Cyan had to go to save Orange and Green then that was that. So in order to make sure his guys stayed safe he agreed with the others. Blue was very silent through the whole thing, when White and Green threw a crying Cyan into the airlock chamber he stayed silent. When Yellow pressed the button to eject the pleading Cyan into space, Blue was still silent. 

After it was all said and done the only thing Blue said was “Two weeks, two more weeks till we land on Polus.” Then Blue left the room, White looked back into the room before he took off into the direction of Blue.

Yellow and Brown also took their leave not to long after, leaving Purple, Orange, and Green alone in the cafe. Purple grabbed onto Orange and Greens hands and tugged on them. They needed to talk.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Purple pushed both men into their shared room before closing the door behind them, he locked it to make sure they wouldn't be bothered. He then turned to the two men in the room, he could feel their confusion as they stared at him.

“I've waited patiently long enough, but neither of you seem to be coming forward with anything any time soon.” Purple started as he took off his helmet and put it on the nearby table. He then focused his attention back on the two men, “I want to know the truth, that I honestly already know but I've been waiting to hear it from one of you.” He said as he crossed his arms and glared at the others.

Green and Orange shared a look.

“I told you he was smarter then you gave him credit for.” Orange said as he took a seat on one of the beds.

“Yes I know that, but I was still hoping he hadn't figured it all out before I could figure out how to tell him.” Green said with a sigh as he sat on the same bed as Orange. He left space between them and then patted it while looking at Purple. “You're going to want to sit for this.” Purple reluctantly uncrossed his arms and then moved over to the bed. Normal people would be terrified to sit between two monsters, but Purple was not normal. He gave both of them a stern look before he sat down in between them. 

“Where should I start,” Green said with a sigh as he turns so hes facing Purple. He hesitantly grabs one of Purples hands while he thinks of what to say. Purple can feel Orange shift nervously beside him as if unsure of what to do with himself. “I supposes I should start from the beginning.” Green says after a few minutes. “As you have no doubt figured out, Orange and I are not human. We come from a race of beings known as,” He says something in a language that Purple doesn't understand. “I do not know how to best translate it into your language, the words we do know are still fairly limited and it is only thanks to you that we have made it this far without being detected. But basically our species has the ability to change forms to better blend in with other life forms. Though we are separated by classes, there are two types of us. We can gain a limited form of knowledge by ingesting parts of other beings. My particular class does not need to kill someone to gain knowledge from them, I can just drink the blood in order to gain a better understanding. It is also what I need in order to survive. Orange on the other hand is part of the other class, a far more dangerous side to our species. His kind actually needs to eat other life forms in order to survive. Thus the unfortunate demise of both Pink and Black.”

“Pink deserved it, she wouldn't keep her filthy hands off of what was mine. Black was unfortunate but he saw what I was when I started to lose control and the others would have thrown me out the airlock if they knew what I was.” Orange cut in as he hesitantly shifted closer to Purple slowly moving his arms to wrap them around his waist. He seemed to be afraid that Purple would push him away knowing what a monster he was. It was so unlike Orange that it made Purples heart ache. Purple gently placed his free hand on Oranges arm and stroked it. Orange seemed to relax into Purple's back and Green decided now would be a good time to continue the story.

“As I said, Orange needs to eat living organisms in order to survive. We can go a good while without eating but we were both badly injured. We were sent to the planet your kind calls Polus. We were trying to find sentient races that could help us. Our planet is sort of going through a war right now and we were looking for allies to help us against our enemies. But when we got there we found there was nothing around, nothing except the base your kind had created. Orange decided he was going to go first, which was a major mistake on my part. After all hes more suited for combat then for talking to people. He went in as his true form, which terrified the people and they attacked him. Orange being himself retaliated violence with violence, but ultimately they captured him. I tried to free him without hurting anyone but I let my guard down, and I too was captured. Back at the HQ, the men in the lab coats got distracted when they were experimenting on us by a loud alert sound. We used the chance to escape, unfortunately we had to kill more people but it was through their memories that we found out there was an expedition back to Polus. So we disguise ourselves as crew to get on the ship, we didn't want to kill anyone but Orange does need to eat.” Green said as he finished his story.

Purple sat there in silence, there was a lot to take in.

_I was right, they are aliens. I was also right about the whole probably eating people to survive. I mean I should be running out of here screaming. But I've grown so attached to them, I don't think I can go on without them. My life back on Earth just seems pale compared to this. I feel so safe with Orange at my back, its hard to imagine that he is capable of any sort of violence. They said they were shape-shifters and that there was a war near their home. There is just so many questions that I have for them but I think there is only one thing that matters._

“When you get to Polus you guys are going to leave right?” Purple asked while looking down at his lap where both Green and Orange's hands are intertwined with his.

“That was the plan.” Green responded despondently. Purple felt Orange tense behind him.

“C....can I come with you?” Purple asked shyly.

“You would be giving up everything to come with us. You wouldn't be able to return home and you might die. We are in the middle of a war after all.” Green said surprised by the request. He was honestly expecting to have to leave Purple behind once they reached Polus.

“I wouldn't be losing much, I have nothing left on Earth anyway. Before the two of you making it to space was the only reason I had to really keep going. Now that I have the two of you, even though we've only been together for a few months I don't think I can go on living anymore without either of you by my side.” Purple says as his grip tightens on both Oranges and Greens hands. 

“Is that so.” Orange says as he pulls back from Purples back. Purple turns around to look at Oranges just as Orange's entire appearance seems to change. The space suit or at least what Purple had thought was a suit this entire time ripples and a mouth forms on the face just where visor meets suit. Orange's eyes glow slightly, an orange color though if thats their natural color or just because of the disguise Purple was unsure. “You still want to be with us knowing that your species thinks we are monsters?” The voice that Purple has grown used to is now much deeper and gravely compared before. Orange then opens his mouth to reveal far to many teeth and an ungodly long tongue stretches out from it to lick Purple's cheek.

Purple had see a lot of hentai and actually being this close to a creature that was basically a wet dream, while to a normal person it would have been terrifying, to Purple he had never been so turned on in his life. When Orange licked his cheek though, Purple was unable to stop the moan that slipped pasts his lips. Orange paused unsure of how to take the noise, while Purple's face burned red. Purple hears a growl coming from behind him and suddenly another long tongue is wrapped around his throat. Purple feels the tongue tighten and the gasps that started to form turned into a moan. The face that Purple makes has Orange growling before his tongue plunges into Purple's mouth. 

Purple was in heaven, his biggest wet dream come true. Purple sucks on the tongue in his mouth and Orange makes a growling moan. The sound coupled with the sensations had Purple making a mess of himself rather embarrassingly quick. Both Orange and Green pull their tongues back from Purple as he sits there panting. Purple leans back into Greens person.

“We didn't even start and you're already finished.” Green chuckles behind him.

“I..I may look at a lot of weird shit, doesn't mean I've actually done anything with anyone before.” Purple pants out. “I'm a virgin.” He says in a whisper. 

“Mine.” Orange growls out possessively as tentacles come out of a secondary mouth on his stomach and starts wrapping around Purples limbs. Orange leans closer adjusting Purple so that he can slip between his legs. 

“Now Orange, we should wait to claim our new mate. After all we don't want the others to interrupt us thinking we are hurting him or something. They aren't the smartest bunch and that makes them dangerous to us and to Purple.” Green says as he runs his hands up and down Purple's body. Orange lets out a disgruntled sound and seems to contemplate Greens words before his tentacles slowly retract back into his body. He reforms back into his humanoid form except for the upper mouth which is set into what looks like a pout. “When we get back home we can claim him.”

“Wait, will I even be able to breathe on your home planet or even be welcomed?” Purple asks curiously. Purple thought it would suck to go to their home planet and never be able to take his suit off or have to hide somewhere, that meant he couldn't ever feel Orange or Green again and he wouldn't be able to really see the place they called home.

“From what I can tell our atmosphere is the same as your planets. It might be a little harder for you to breathe at first but I'm sure you'll be fine after a while. We also have communities that are specialized in certain atmospheres. We welcome all sorts of creatures to our home planet. Our species might have a capability to be dangerous but our current leader believes in going for as few casualties as possible. I mean we still need to feed so death is inevitable but we don't kill unnecessarily.” Green responds to Purple's concerns. 

“Now we just have to wait two more weeks and then we can all go home together, right.” Purple says with yawn as he snuggles back into Green while Orange snuggles into his front. Purple was starting to feel sleepy now. 

“Yes, two more weeks and then we can go home.” Even though Green and Orange don't need to sleep they both snuggled close into their new soon to be mate. As Purple falls asleep he thinks about how lucky he is to have found these two men.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks seemed to pass by in a haze. Both Blue and Yellow seemed to be despondent and running on auto pilot. Brown and White had no idea how to help them and often let them be alone together. Orange was still hungry though, Green could tell and Purple could tell. It was only the comfort of his two mates that Orange managed to make it the last two weeks. But all three of them know that as soon as they landed they needed to get out of there. Orange didn't know how much longer he could control himself, he knew Green would keep Purple safe. Orange did not want to have to hurt anymore of the crew mates though. 

Luckily they were so close to freedom. Green and Orange knew there were bestial like life forms on Polus that he could feed on before they left. They just needed to get far away from the outpost before Orange went ravenous. Which seemed like it was going to be easier then they thought judging from the map that Purple had downloaded on to his suits system.

“Alright guys as soon as we land we are going to split up into our normal groups. Search the post for anything that seems suspicious. Keep an eye out for anything that needs repairs. We will all meet back here in an hour.” Blue said as the cargo ship started to make its decent to the planet below. Purple knew this was going to be the only chance that they would have to leave. He felt bad that they would no doubt worry and look for them, but he also knew the longer they stayed the higher the chance that Orange would lose control. Then they would try to hurt Orange and Purple couldn't let that happen. 

The ship landed at the outpost on Polus and everyone exited the ship. Green took charge and pointed to the South straight ahead from the ship claiming they would go that way. Blue's group decided to go East and Yellow's group decided to go West. They all agreed to the meeting time and one person from each group set an alarm to let them know when to head back. Green walked straight with Purple and Orange following behind until they saw a passage way between two buildings.

“Do you trust me?” Green asked as he turned to Purple with a serious look.

“Of course I do.” Purple said seriously back.

Green grabbed Purples arm where the computer system that was attached to his suit was and started pressing buttons on it. Suddenly the alarm for the rector started to sound and Purple found himself picked up bridal style by Orange. Both Green and Orange took off running down the path they were originally heading. Using their advanced alien strength they both jumped straight over the fence just as the alarm stopped sounding. Neither of them stopped, the foreign terrain not slowing either of them down. They both ran for what seemed like forever until Orange suddenly stopped. 

“Take him.” Was all Orange said before practically shoving Purple into Green's arms. Orange then took off in a different direction with a feral sound. Green kept running in the direction they were heading.

“Wait, what about Orange? Where is he going?” Purple questioned trying and failing to see where Orange took of to.

“To feed, he'll catch up.” Was Greens only response. They traveled for a bit longer before they reached a clearing where Green came to a stop. “We are here.”

“Where?” Purple said with confusion. Green made some weird sounds that he had heard Green and Orange make to each other a few times. Suddenly a ship appeared as if out of nowhere. “Holy shit.” Purple said in awe.

It was wasn't that large of a ship, it was bigger then the cargo ship but not as big as the Skeld. Green walked up to it and a hatch opened lowering down into a sort of ramp. 

“Coming?” Green asked as he walked up the ramp in to the ship. 

Purple stumbled slightly before practically running up the ramp. He was so excited. not only did he manage to find himself not one but two alien boyfriends, he was now about to embark on a journey to their home planet. His soon to be home planet. Soon after Orange joined them, looking much better then he had before. Both Orange and Green started up the ship, charting a course into the computer. Purple wondered what words the strange symbols of their obviously native language said, but he figured he had time to ask later. It would only be one of the few questions he no doubt annoys his alien boyfriends with. But at the end of the day, they would still adore their strange Earth creature code named Purple.


End file.
